five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Lessio
'Introduction' 'Personality' Jacob appears to be a taunting man, even towards his comrades, as he teased how Ajeel was scolded by his grandfather Yajeel. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Jacob along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Jacob attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12, Jacob is loyal to he's empire and is held in high regard by the people. Like he's fellow Shields, after he's emperor disappearance, he showed concern for the future of the empire and worried if the people should find out the truth of their emperor, or if Larcade should attempt to take the throne. Like the other Shields, he is now a co-ruler of the empire, ruling in secret to prevent from the people learn of the truth of their emperor. 'Spriggan 12' Jacob holds all comrades in the 12 in high regard and respectful to all of them. He is also willing praise support his comrades whenever they achieve something. He takes his loyalty to his comrades seriously, this is ironic because he as an assassin who most cases have no regard for the lives of others. August Like all the rest of the Spriggan 12, he holds his leader August in high regard, and respects his authority. But like the others he can be intimated by his power, as he was about to fight Ajeel in an argument, August simply stared at them to stop, and they complied. However like the other 12, he heeds his orders on maintaining law and order across the empire, and to take their ruling more seriously. Irene Belserion ' As the second in command of the Spriggan 12, Jacob is respectable to Irene, as shown when he refers to her as "Lady Irene". He also holds her power in high regard, as shown we he had enough confidence in her to figure out a way to unseal Zeref. He also quick to understand the reasons behind Irene's words when they needed to talk about succession to the throne, when she scolded Ajeel for not realizing things where more complicated then he though, for which Irene praised Jacob for. 'Ajeel Ramal While he considers Ajeel a comrade he is not above teasing him as he did when his grandfather Yajeel warned him. Though this did nearly cause a fight between the two, only for it to be stopped by their leader August. Larcade Dragneel Like the other Shields he is cautious of his unstable mentality, and worried if he should try to claim the throne, it would bring chaos among the empire and would make the people realize something has happened to their emperor. However he was shocked to think that August was suggesting that Larcade be assassinated. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, Jacob is a very powerful wizard, and as his epithet "Assassin Wizard" indicates, Jacob is a master assassin. As one of the Shields he holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Jacob and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Jacob along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability Enhanced Strength 'Magic' Immense Magic Power Transport (トランスポート Toransupōto) Stealth (ステルス Suterusu) 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Assassin Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Rulers Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Marksman Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World